


Scientific Studies

by MistressofIke



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out at Sycamore Labs, conversations can get rather....experimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Studies

“That’s not funny.”

“You’re right…it hilarious!”

Lysandre Flordelis was just about ready to clock Augustine Sycamore over the head.  They are hanging out in Augustine’s lab after work, the two going over the most recent finds on Mega Stones.  It was maintaining itself rather well, that is, until Augustine decided to shock Lysandre’s system and draw a very crude, but amusing picture. 

Augustine holds up a stick and points to the picture, “But it works!”

Lysandre takes the picture and tears it up, ignoring Augustine’s shocked gasp, “August, …it…it’s not even accurate.”

And with that, Augustine can’t help it.  He falls to the floor laughing and is unable to control himself.  Lysandre looks down at him and shakes his head, grabbing out a new piece of paper and doodling fast. Curiosity, the only thing that can stop Augustine in true fits of laughter, has won him over.  He makes his way to Lysandre’s side and looks down, the giggling starting right back up. 

Lysandre keeps his poise, “MY Mega Stones, are not so lumpy looking.  But the perfect models of beauty.”

Augustine can’t stop the laugh, snorting through his nose, “Indeed.”

Lysandre points to the picture, making sure Augustine is looking, “And MY Mega Evolution, is NOT a wimpy eight, but a glorious fourteen.  You, are Corrected.”

Augustine takes the picture and holds it up, a smile quirked on his lips, “Yeah?  But your Evolution seems to be favoring the left, it’s a bit off.”

Lysandre grabs Augustine by the hips and pulls him against him, grabbing the paper and throwing it, “Would you like to come to a proper conclusion on that?”

Augustine grins coyly, “I might have to do some experiments on it first.  Proper testing is crucial.”

Lysandre groans and grabs Augustine’s shirt, pulling him up against his chest, “You’ll need your lab coat…and ONLY, your lab coat.”

Augustine shivers against him, nodding, “I’ll be only a moment…please make sure…the patient…is ready for testing.”

Lysandre groans as Augustine pulls away from him just as he’s about to kiss him, “Oh, the patient is QUITE eager for it.”

Lysandre watches as Augustine saunters out of the room to his back office and then starts to undress himself carefully.  He can’t help be excited, the talk is fun but he is starting to become too hard it hurts.  And he can’t help it, Augustine is his drug.  He does things that no one else and no other thing can.  He gets to the core of Lysandre’s being and every moment with him feels like a fire has been lit under him.  He has every urge just to tear Augustine’s clothes off right there, but their word games amuse him and he enjoys it so he does his best to restrain himself.  He sets his clothes down onto the chair in perfect folding, groaning as he looks down and notices that he is already leaking, some, now on his shirt.  He goes to cuss about it until he looks up and gasps, his jaw falling open as he sees Augustine in the doorway, stark naked, save for his lab coat.  

“I’m not sure we’re going to make it to all the testing,” Lysandre murmurs, crossing the distance between them and grabbing Augustine’s hands, holding them above him, “We might have to abort the mission…engage in probing tests instead.”

Augustine whimpers, pressing his body against Lysandre’s, “But you’ve already penetrated my outer defenses…I’m helpless against you.  I’m at your mercy.”

“You have NO idea,” Lysandre breathes heavily, capturing Augustine’s mouth in a searing kiss, keeping Augustine’s hands above him as he deepens the intense kiss.

Augustine moves softly, rubbing his body against Lysandre’s until Lysandre’s free hand comes down and holds onto his hips, holding him still.  Lysandre breaks the kiss softly and tsk’s at him, the only warning he’ll give his lover to obey.  Augustine only nods breathless and searches his lover’s eyes.

“Get on your desk, on your hands and knees,” Lysandre breathes lowly, letting Augustine go so he can go where he was told.

“Lab coat on?” Augustine asks, slipping it off his shoulders to the floor when Lysandre shakes his head.

“When the hell did you take that picture?” Lysandre demands, pointing to the picture on Augustine’s computer screen, “When did you do that?”

Augustine comes over and giggles, “When you were sleeping last night.  I couldn’t help it, I needed my motivation.”

Lysandre closes the computer and moves it, along with everything else off of the desk, “Swear no one else has seen that.”

Augustine smiles, getting up onto the desk on his hands and knees, “No one has, no one is able to access my personal computer.”

Lysandre circles the desk, his hands running over every inch of skin he can touch, stopping behind Augustine, “That’s a good thing.”

“OW!!  What the hell!?” Augustine cries out as he feels a slap across his ass, “That hurt!”

Lysandre laughs this time, “Punishment, for putting pornographic pictures of me on your computer.”

Augustine bows his head, “Don’t look at the rest of my drive then.”

“There’s more?” Lysandre demands, spreading Augustine’s legs wider apart, “When do you get these?”

Augustine grips his hair as he whimpers, “When…you sleep.”

Lysandre grins as he slips a finger deeper into his lover, “Do I need to stop sleeping over?”

“NO!  OH Arceus, NO!” Augustine gasps as he feels Lysandre hold him open with two fingers and slip in a hard object, “Ohhhh, stay…with me….nnnnnn…”

Lysandre chuckles as he watches his lover attempt to speak, sliding the tube into him deeper, “You like that August….would you like it harder?”

“Yes….please….I…,” Augustine begs, catching his breath as he makes a realization, “What…what the hell are you…pushing inside me?”

Lysandre laughs, moving more on purpose to hear Augustine moan, “One of your test tubes you had in here.”

Augustine grips his hair in his hands and moans loudly, trying to be upset but failing horribly, “I can’t…I can’t ever…oh fuck…by Arceus go deeper!”

Lysandre smirks at the request and pushes it in deeper, pushing it as far as he can push it inside, “Hold it.”

Augustine turns his head to look at Lysandre in shock, “Hold it?...Hold it?”

Lysandre grins, moving in front of his lover, “Hold it.  If you don’t and it falls, that’s a lot of glass to pick up.  And…if you manage to keep it inside, I’ll forgo the condom tonight.”

Augustine moans out, doing all he can to keep the tube from moving, “Ohhh, oh please…Lys…I want that…I…I want it.”

“Then keep it inside you,” Lysandre breathes, gripping Augustine’s hair and bringing his mouth to his cock, “Activate…the Mega Stones.”

Augustine whines, looking up at Lysandre briefly, “Mega Evolve, activating.”

Lysandre laughs and then sucks in a breath as Augustine moves, taking his entire length into his mouth, “Soooo good…that’s so good….”

Augustine moves intently and caressingly, working Lysandre’s member pleasurably and slowing down on purpose when he feels Lysandre close.  He resumes his speed once more and tries to concentrate on the object inside him as well, so far, keeping it where Lysandre left it.  He hears Lysandre breathing hard, his mouth closed as he breathes out his nose.  Lysandre is getting close, he can feel it. 

Lysandre lets off a whine as Augustine suddenly comes off of him, “Get back…there.”

Augustine shakes his head and gives Lysandre a pouty look, “I need you.”

He can’t help that, Augustine’s face completely winning him over.  Lysandre moves quickly to Augustine’s ass, slowly pulling the test tube out and getting whimpers from his lover as he does.  He drops it into the trash can and then moves to Augustine’s chair, sitting down and patting his thighs.

“Come here,” Lysandre orders him, holding out a hand, “And take a ride.”

Augustine whimpers as he gets down off the desk and moves to his lover, straddling his lap, “Is the Mega Evolution….complete?”

“Completely,” Lysandre moans out, pushing down on Augustine’s hips and gasps as he feels his member being surrounded pleasurably, “Ride me August…ride me hard.”

Augustine nods, moving his hips and rocking his body up and down as he rides Lysandre’s cock, “Like…a bike…”

Lysandre grips Augustine’s chin and kisses him hard to stop the laugh, his other hand on the small of his lovers back, guiding him, “Faster.”

Augustine grips onto Lysandre’s shoulders, his face heating up and sweat starting down his face as he moves faster on his lover’s member.  Words get trapped in his throat from pleasure, the only sounds he’s able to muster are a mix between moans and whimpers.  He lets off a sudden gasp as Lysandre stands, holding Augustine tightly to him and then lays him down on his back on the desk.

“Time…to test…how long…the E-Evolution…lasts,” Lysandre musters, bringing Augustine’s legs over his shoulders and then grips his lovers hips, slamming into him hard, “Ready?”

Augustine tips his head back in pleasure, his hands gripping the desk above him, “Yes…by Arceus…go.”

Lysandre moves rapidly, churning his hips faster and faster as he drives deeper and deeper into his lover’s body, “L-look….at…me…”

Augustine looks up at his lover, meeting his eyes and nodding as he understands the unsaid question.  Two thrusts later, they both ignite, coming together and interlocking their arms as they do to balance each other, Lysandre pushing into Augustine to the hilt from the action and filling him fully.  They look into each other’s eyes as they breathe, coming down from their climax and feeling the shivers of pleasure run through each of them.  Lysandre carefully brings Augustine’s legs off his shoulders and instead, rests one to either side of him, stroking Augustine’s legs softly.

“I…forgot…to time it…” Augustine musters, looking at his lover dazed, “We’ll have…to redo…the experiment…again.”

Lysandre chuckles and traces the mess on Augustine’s stomach, “The best….results…come from…many…tests.”

Augustine lets out a happy sigh, smiling, “I’m looking…forward to it.”

 


End file.
